Gundam 00: Dark sibling
by Gods sword
Summary: "Setsuna?" Nena asked surprised when she saw a man with rave black hair and red eyes reading a book. "Not quite." He said closing the book and looking up at her. "I'm his brother you see..."
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my second fan fiction for Gundam 00. This is intended to take place after the second season, my version of whatever the much anticipated movie will be if you will.  
Beast, Angel and They're machines are mine along with Bane, Viral and Blissful Shadow are also mine (I do oh so love those two)**

**I don't own Gundam 00, if I did Setsuna and Feldt would have been together in the first season.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter one: Two years later

A man with shoulder length raven black hair and red eyes was leaning on a table, a book clasped in his right hand his eyes reading it with something like passion.  
"Setsuna?" A voice said from the entrance to the tent.  
The man looked up at her and a smile flitted across his unshaven face.  
"No." He answered simply. "But very close Nena."  
A rugged laugh come from the right corner of the tent. A figure shrouded in darkness stood there in the small recess where no light entered.  
Nena wasn't sure what was going on. The last thing she remembered was her mobile suit exploding, and her dying. But here she was still alive, and she was fairly sure how. She had woken up in a glass tube wearing her flight suit. Then this man that looked like Setsuna had been standing they're smiling up at her. She had actually thought it was Setsuna at first but that couldn't be right, Setsuna never smiled.  
"I can't believe she came that close." The voice from the shadows said, the voice was rough and rugged the voice of someone who was physically strong but there was something else. "But you know a smart puppet isn't normally a useful one." There it was, madness and rage.  
"Calm down Beast." The man that looked like Setsuna but wasn't said. "She's more then any mere puppet."  
"Aye Angel." Beast said dropping the subject.  
"Angel?" Nena asked looking for some way out of this situation. "Is that you're name?"  
He was silent for a moment while he dog eared the page he was reading and tossed it unto the table behind him.  
"Close enough." He said crossing his arms in front of chest and turning towards her. "But do you know who I am?" He asked again a smile coming across his face, along with an inquisitive look in his eye.  
"How should I know?" Nena said. "I just know you look like Setsuna."  
Angel shook his head. His smile growing slightly wider.  
"After all these years that's how I'm compare?" He laughed a little moving his left hand to his forehead as though supporting himself as he chuckled.  
Nena was very uncomfortable, not to mention more then a little curious, by the way Angel acted. He seemed to be almost the opposite of Setsuna. He was talkative and easy to read.  
"I would have hoped my sibling and I had differed a little since Krugis." He said.  
Nena was shocked. She showed it in how she flinched and how her face fell open slightly. Angel looked shocked that she was shocked imitating the same gestures. Beast started laughing uncontrollably.  
"My I didn't think it would surprise you that much." He said his eyes shut in face in an appearance of humor.  
"I-I just didn't think he would have a brother." She said. "They're was nothing about it in Veda or…"  
Beast snorted cutting her off.  
"He came from a technologically dead country." Beast said mocking her. "The only thing's Veda knows about Setsuna was what he told them…"  
Angel raised and hand silencing Beast.  
"He probably doesn't know I'm still alive." Angel said looking up slightly at the stars above her head. "No. I think he wants to keep me a secret from them."  
Nena was now very curious. She knew everything Veda knew about Setsua. But now she wondered how much they're was to it, and why they decided to try and save her life.  
"Why?" She asked.  
Angel tilted his head and then brought up his left and motioned her into the tent.  
"Do you really care to know?" He asked tilting his head slightly to the right.  
Nena shook her head waiting almost expectantly.  
"Because I killed him…"

Ptolamaios.  
Setsuna leaned back in Exia's cockpit. _Exia R2_. He thought to himself. Of course it was just Exia in his eye. The same mobile suit he had used first to change the world and then to cut the twistednes from it. Ian had tried to explain how Exia would be made into the Quan T. Much to the older mans annoyance Setsuna had just called it the Quanta.  
"Hey are you okay in there?" Came the voice of the newest member of they're team.  
"Yes." Setsuna said grabbing the controls and bracing himself for the simulation to begin.  
A slight chuckle came from over the comm.  
"That's just Setsuna for you." Lockon said. "He never changes…

Lockon was standing next to a thin tall man named Trace. His hair was brown and long in the back. His eyes were an aquatic blue and his white uniform fell on his figure like it was many times to large, even though it was the thinnest uniform they had ever produced.  
"Hey how do you keep that white?" Lockon asked curiously.  
Trace looked at him over his orange sunglasses.  
"Bleach." He said simply.  
Lockon was wondering if he was going to be another quiet emotionless guy.  
"And more bleach." The ghost of a smile greeted Traces face.  
"So what are you doing?" Lockon asked leaning over his shoulder board.  
"Testing the limits of Exia." Trace said glancing up at the machine in question. "And it's pilot."  
Lockon looked up at Exia as well. He knew very little about they're newest member. Little other then he was supposed to be one of the greatest scientific minds of his generation, and that he and Ian got along pretty well.  
"Why do you want to do that?" Lockon asked.  
"Because I want to know exactly what he can handle." Trace said his hands gliding over the keyboard. "So I know how much he can handle when the Quanta is integrated into Exia, and how much I need to lessen it's ability's."  
Lockon was a little surprised.  
"Is it that powerful?" He asked.  
Trace glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.  
"And then some."  
Lockon sighed.  
"You know ever since Tieria died…"  
"We still have not confirmed that either way." Sumeragi said sneaking up on the pair.  
Lockon sighed.  
"Okay ever since Tieria disappeared you've all be serious." Lockon observed.  
Trace just looked up at him a frown coming to his face.  
"And shouldn't you be serious since one of you're comrades is most likely dead?" Trace challenged the clearly more muscular man.  
Lockon gave him a hard stare and walked off. Sumeragi inwardly smiled at them. If Trace kept this up there would be a fight, one he would most likely lose.  
He turned back to his console and sighed. This job was more frustrating then he had anticipated, and he had anticipated a considerable amount of frustration. But he thought it would probably be worth it in the long run.  
"To change the world." Trace said to himself. "IS worth this headache of a work place."  
"Tieria wouldn't like to hear that." Sumeragi said sitting on the side of his console.  
Trace glance at her for a moment, honestly surprised he had spoken at all, and then proceeded with his work.  
"From what I have heard Tieria was a workaholic as well." He said coolly, with a calculated air to his words.  
She shrugged.  
"He was what he was." She said pulling out a hip flask.  
"Are you sure you should be drinking in here?" He asked raising an eye brow.  
She waved the thought off.  
"You really are like Tieria." She said laughing a little as the alchohol put a slight color on her cheeks. "You both worry to much."  
"Suddenly I have a newfound respect for him…"

It was nearly eighteen hours later before Setsuna lost consciousness. Trace had went up to the cockpit to confirm it. He looked pale and stressed. Roughly as expected, the Quanta's design strained the human body. But for him to have made it so long would make him something more then human. Trace didn't have much time to ponder as he was shoved from the cockpit and sent spiraling through space as Feldt Grace replaced him at the open cockpit.  
"Hey!" Trace shouted trying to regain control of his momentum.  
"You suck you suck!" Her Haro said.  
Trace could almost see it sticking a tongue out at him.  
"Watch it or I'll make you into a toaster!" It was probably a valid threat coming from Trace.  
"Setsuna?" Feldt asked ignoring both Haro and Trace.  
He stirred and looked up a her, his face it's normal emotionless mask. Feldt was relieved to see that he was okay.  
"Feldt Grace." HE said staring up at her. "Are you well?" He asked not really sure why she was hovering over him.  
She smiled a little looking relieved.  
"See I told you I wasn't going to kill him!" Trace called floating off into a distant corner of the hangar.  
Feldt ignored him and Setsuna wondered absently what had transpired before he came to. HE then pushed out of the chair.  
"Time?" He asked in as few words as possible.  
"Twelve." Feldt said glancing down at a wrist watch she had started wearing recently.  
"Lunch." He said realizing just how hungry he was.  
"Twelve A.M."  
Setsuna shrugged.  
"Close enough…"

"Brother Alleluia." A man in orange jeans a tank top and a plaid vest said waving.  
"Father Bane." Alleluia said about to bow.  
Bane kicked him in the back of the head when he bowed low. Alleluia hit the ground hard in the middle of the cobble stone streets.  
"Bow before no one but God." He said sighing.  
_"Who the hell does he think he is!"_ A voice screamed from some distant corner of Alleluia's brain.  
Halleluiah was now dormant inside his mind, though he was starting to make a comeback a fact that bothered the expecting father to no small degree.  
"Yes Father." He said standing back up rubbing his nose where the concrete had broken his fall.  
"I'm no Catholic bastard." He said laughing. "Just a traveling Preacher, well minus the traveling these days."  
The pair sat down on a low brick wall that surrounded the small town park. The town was as it normally was, covered in snow and seeming peaceful and dreamy. The stone houses looking out over the streets where horses walked the streets joined by the occasional moped or motorized scooter. The only motor vehicles in the town were Alleluia's jeep and the preachers Harley.  
Alleluia was dressed in a heavy fur coat in insulated pants and he still felt cold. The preacher on the other hand seemed to be to warm in the frost as he yawned.  
"It sure is a warm day." He said picking his left ear. "It's all the way up to twenty five degrees." He made it sound like any hotter and the world would melt.  
"That it is father." Alleluia said looking up at the crystal clear sky, crystal clear except for a single cloud that looked suspiciously like wall-mart style smiling face.  
They sat quietly for a moment. Alleluia knew he should be getting back home, Mary was waiting for him to start cooking her favorite dinner. Well her favorite of what Alleluia could cook, twice baked potatoes and his super secret meat loaf recipe. But he needed to talk to Bane, he just didn't know how to start.  
"Is he coming back?" Bane asked out of the blue, Alleluia looked at him a little confused. "Halleluiah that is, is he becoming dominant again?"  
Alleluia didn't know what to say. He had told Bane about his other half once but that was shortly after they met a year ago, he didn't think he would remember it.  
"Relax." Bane said leaning forward his vest flapping in the wind. "My memory is almost photographic, and you were one of the most interesting people I've met."  
"I can feel him stirring but he's not… awake quite yet." He said glad to get it off his chest.  
Bane smiled a little pulling a cigarette out of his pocket.  
"You must forgive me for this." Bane said lighting it and inserting into his mouth. "But I just haven't quit quite yet." He blew a smoke cloud and then put it out. "But I'm almost they're."  
He got up and Alleluia did the same.  
"If you need to talk you know where to find me." He said walking off in the opposite direction of Alleluia.  
"Thanks." He said heading towards home with a new skip in his step…

"Tieria." A bright red headed man said as he entered the chamber of Veda.  
"Yes Viral?" A disembodied voice said.  
Several seconds later a hologram of the purple haired meister appeared. He was dressed in his old Celestial Being uniform.  
"Your body will be finished within the next three to five months." He said staring Tieria who appeared to be younger in the eye. "Along with the new Gundam's." Viral said his voice as interesting as a gravel drive way. "Including the Dean, the mass produced combat Gundam made exclusively for combat module innovators."  
Tieria nodded and walked absently towards Schenburgs lifeless body. He looked into his closed eyes.  
"Is this the fruition of your plan?" He asked, then smiled and turned his back on Schenburg. "No. This wasn't your plan at all." He said walking back towards Viral who stared without saying anything. "This is the culmination of our dreams, of our hopes and desires. This has transcended your original goals, this is our plan."  
"Very inspiring sir." Viral said. "Is they're anything else you wish to know?"  
Tieria glanced at him with the ghost of a smile on his lips.  
"No." He said and as Viral turned to depart he added. "Just make sure not repeat the mistakes of your father." IT was a warning clear and simple.  
"Ribbons is dead." He said looking over his shoulders. "To follow a dead man is foolish."  
Tieria narrowed his eyes and frown just as he had done in the first interventions.  
"I have to disagree with you on that." He said.  
Viral shrugged and left. The door slid shut behind him.  
"Did Tieria chew you out again?" It was a black haired female.  
"No." He said a smile that came ear to ear creeping unto his face. "I acted as a Inovade it expected to."  
Viral walked off. The girl followed him much to his displeasure.  
"But your part human right?" She asked trying to keep pace beside him as he moved fast through space.  
"I'm still an inovade." He said that smile making him look quite demented. "I must do as he commands me."  
She tilted her head and closed an eye as she examined him standing strong in his red military uniform. She herself wore white pants and a dark grey long sleeved tux with coat tails.  
"I don't think you believe that." She said tilting her head trying to match his height but coming up a little short. "I think you think we're equal to humans… I think." She said confusing both Viral and her.  
"Blissful Shadow would please leave me alone?" He said saying her full name.  
She rolled her eyes disrespectfully.  
"Yeah right!" She said her voice being a little higher pitch then it needed to be. "You're the most interesting person in Veda." She then looked thoughtful. "Well besides from mister Tieria but he doesn't have a lot of time to talk." She sounded disappointed.  
"Lucky me." Viral said not meaning a word of it as they rounded a corner.  
"Your so mean!" She said crossing her arms in front of her chest and pouting,  
Viral took no notice and only increased his pace. Shadow practically had to fly to keep up with him.  
"Why are you ignoring me?" She asked barely able to keep pace.  
He continued walking hoping that she would just be quiet and leave him alone. He was wrong.  
"Are you ticklish?" She asked out of the blue.  
He didn't answer wondering what 'ticklish' meant. It wasn't a word that he had ran across before so he didn't know what it meant.  
Shadow tackled him from behind pinching his chest.  
"What the hell are you doing!" He shouted trying to wrest her from his body.  
The pair hit the wall and he tried to pack pedal her into it. Only to realize that she was at least physically as strong as him.  
"Nope not there." She locked his legs together and pushed off the wall. Viral had a lack of traction and was sent sliding across the floor as she moved to his armpits.  
He squirmed and it felt… Odd. He started exhaling in an odd way, something most people simply call laughter. He quickly got it under control and Shadow decided to see if they're was anywhere else.  
"Get off me now!" He yelled as she moved to his backs flipping them upside down.  
"Nope." She said as the flipped down the hallway, which now had a large crowd gathering even a holographic Tieria was amused by the pair.  
She tickled his neck and when that had no effect she moved up his face. And when she got to the back of his ears he bawled out in laughter.  
"I knew it!" She said hooking her legs around his waist and tickling him mercilessly.  
"Damn it stop!" He tried to say as they floated past the door on the end of hall way, which opened automatically.  
"No!" She said laughing herself. "I've never ever seen you laugh before it's so cool!"  
His laugh was unlike the way he was percieved. Light and something enjoyable to hear.  
Viral had to fight through the laughter to grab her arms and flip her off him. She floated in a forward direction until she caught herself and smiled at the glaring Inovade.  
"I knew you were ticklish." She said floating back towards him, her short hair fall in her eyes a little from the recent tumble.  
Viral made a note as to what tickling meant…

"Ian Vashti." Setsuna said standing behind him..  
"IS that you Setsuna?" He asked glancing over his shoulder.  
The two were standing in a hangar in they're new Lagrange base. It was created after the destruction of Lagrange four, it was the old base refitted and repurposed and it was developing the five new Gundam models.  
"What is the status on the new Gundams?" He asked floating up next to him.  
Ian smiled as he waved for Setsuna to follow.  
"This is Zabaniya." He said pointing to the green Gundam that was in roughly seven different pieces, more if you included weaponry. "It now has an interchangeable pod unit." He said pointing towards what looked two giants green sheets of sheet metal and two missile pods, along with what looked like a giant battery. "The first one here is a rifle slash shield bit unit, this going with the shield bits attached to the shins and chest. Unlike the previous version the range is roughly that as Dynamos' rifle with considerably more power." Ian landed on the missile pod. "This should be fairly self explanatory." He said tapping it with his boot and heading towards the battery. "They shoot GN missiles, and lots of them. Roughly a thousand per and it can make more on the go." He landed on the battery. "This device here links up to the rifle and increases range, I mean it can shoot from here to earths surface. Slow recharge rate and slight power reduction of course." He pushed of away from Zabaniya towards Raphael.  
"We're building this one for when Tieria comes back." HE said as though the words would will him to materialize. "Raphael is probably the most unique of the four Gundams." He said.  
The main body wasn't drastically different then the 0 Gundam.  
"The most unique part is the back unit." HE said pointing towards a disjointed pile of parts, two pieces remotely resembling hands.  
"Are those hands?" HE asked as they landed in the pile.  
"Yes." HE said smiling proudly. "Each of these has roughly the power of a his former bazooka in burst mode, many times that when he activated trans am." HE said rubbing one of them like a father would pat his child's head. "And it makes use of Tieria's innovator ability's." He said that same sound of hope withstanding. "When he connects with it, much like he would connect with Veda, The whole back unit will combine with the Gundam, I'll let you find out what else it can do when Tieria's back."  
Setsuna smiled inwardly. If Tieria would only let him tell them, well the others aside from Feldt he had permitted him that much, at least Melina she had been crying and was in a general mood of depression all day, or night Setsuna was never sure which it was anymore.  
"And here we have Harul." It was in roughly fifty different pieces. "It's considerably faster then anything we've ever made." He said proudly. "We've also taken a hint from the 00 and made it's blades and gun one." He pointed to two swords that were the same orange that Alleluia had been piloting ever since the first interventions. "The boosters actually each have a GN drive, though they only store GN particles not make them." He said pointed towards two massive pods. "These have amazing range and beam width, though they lack some attack power." He pointed towards what looked like a modified version of Archer. "Of course we are working on a version of Archer, just in case Alleluia decides to come back." He said it as though he was expecting it to happen. "Now come on."  
They moved on to a finished Gundam.  
"This is the GN-1." He said shrugging his shoulders. "It's designed to be mass produced using a modified version of the Sudou GN drives. Not as good as what you got but Veda put it as the plan." He said landing on it's shoulder. "Also the stats are on purposely less then the other Gundams, I don't know why but that's what it's soppused to be."  
It looked like a modified 0 Gundam. The shin plates where thinner and more cylindrical while the upper body was considerably more armored with spiked and extended shoulder plates. It also had a back unit with what looked like a long range rifle.  
"It's designed to be an all purpose unit with a range of both back units and arm and hand units."  
"And what about the 00 Quanta?" Setsuna asked a little eagerly, something most people wouldn't pick up on but Ian did.  
"When have you ever been so impatient?" He asked in good humor, and then more seriously. "Feldt's working on it with Jaeger not me, and don't even ask she isn't going to show you no matter how much you beg." He said smiling and floating off.  
Setsuna frowned and floated off. That's what he had actually wanted to see, but he had faith in Feldt. But not Trace. He was the newest member of Celestial Being, but not the only new member he had met two of Tieria's inovades recently, Viral and Shadow. Tieria had tried to explain exactly what type they were, Shadow was a combat type and Viral was called something else. Shadow had reminded him of Nena Trinity, just in her flamboyant manner and total randomness. Viral on the other hand was something new, he appeared respectful and mindless but Setsuna had seen the eyes of madness and something that said 'I'm just as good as you, hell I might even be better then you.' Both of them would piloting the GN-1. Shadow called hers Blessing and Viral termed his Libera. He said that Libera meant Liberate.  
Setsuna sighed. He had things he needed to do. The most important was a video conference with the other leaders of Celestial Being, televised live around the world.  
He was thinking about it as he walked down the hall towards his room, well his room at Lagrange four anyways.  
"Setsuna." It was Feldt holding something behind her back in front of his door.  
"Feldt Grace." He said walking up to her. "What can I do for you?" He asked distractedly.  
"I um…" She brought a dry cleaning bag out from behind her back. "I made this for you're meeting." She said almost throwing it into his arms before she ran off.  
He caught it the sleeve slipping off of it. And he smiled since no one could see him.  
"Thank you Feldt Grace."

"Saji!" Luise called from the living room of his apartment.  
"Hold on it's almost done!" He called back running out of the kitchen a plate of cookie's balanced in one hand, popcorn tucked under his arm pit and two cola's pressed against him so he wouldn't drop them.  
Luise smirked as he tried to set everything down. He barely managed as the news anchor said.  
"We now take you live to a special broadcast from Celestial Being."  
The pair sat watching intently, and snacking on the food Saji had barely managed to prepare in time, as Celestial Beings emblem appeared. The sound of boot heels could be heard and a figure dressed in a blue flight suit with whit lines running down the right shoulder, on the left breast was a white line with two stars that had zeroes cut out of them pinned to it. The white line flowed down his right side all the way down to his boot where the bottom was white as well. And his helmet had a golden embroidering, one that matched the Celestial Being emblem on his right chest.  
"We are Celestial Being." It was Setsuna's voice, and it was somehow how projected with an extreme sense of dignity and strength. "Our goal is to end war and establish peace to the world." Saji and Luise were paying rapt attention, as was most of the world. "We have shown the strength of our will by defiling the A-Laws and the united earth federation government. And that is the mere tip or our desire. IF the world persists on it's path of war we will return and begin our interventions again." The screen started to fade and was replaced by the 00. "This is your warning. Change or we will change you…"

"hahaha!" Angel was bawling with laughter slamming his fist into the table. "That idiot brother."  
He stopped after a moment and stood back up. He was dressed in a white Celestial Being style flight suit with silver and gold accents and lining.  
"Are you going to delay us forever?" Beast asked.  
Beast wore a black and red and silver suit. His right arm encased in a golden gauntlet with blood red ruby's, in speaking of blood the finger tips appeared to be coated in the stuff. His helmet was also extended with teeth.  
"So what is our first mission?" Nena asked from where she sat on the table.  
She was wearing her old flight suit. She wasn't sure why she was following them, it all seemed kind of surreal. She thought maybe it was because of Angel who reminded her of Johan, and beast who seemed like Mitchel.  
"Nothing more then a demonstration of our power." Angel said walking out of the tent.  
Outside the tent were tens of thousands of people dressed in white and black flight suits waiting for him. They all saluted in unison as he walked up unto a raised platform with Nena and Beast in tow. He turned and faced them.  
"Today." He yelled walking to the edge of the platform. "We take our place in history."  
They're was a thunderous stamping of feet.  
"Today we retake our homelands back from the earth federation!"  
They're was applause and then he added in much quieter voice.  
"And now we judge the world for it's sins…"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**I hope you enjoyed! I will be hopefully update very soon. If you have any ideas for the story or helpful advice/hints leave a review.**

"**I have judged you guilty, now die!" Angel.  
"Feel honored. I would have killed you even if you were innocent." Beast.  
**_**'They kind of scare me…'**_** Nena.**

"**My sword will pierce through to your soul!" Me  
Until next time!  
**


	2. Wings of the Angel claw of the Beast

**Now for everyone's favorite part, the A/N (Authors Note!) Today we will cover such intellectual ideas such as**

**Unless I'm wrong I do not own Gundam, be it Gundam 00 or even Chibi Gundam. (Though if I'm wrong you wont hear any complaining.)  
The only characters I own are Angel, Beast (The personality I guess.) Bane, Shadow and… Another one I forgot (Yes I have a terrible memory.)**

**Now that that's over with please read and enjoy. (And review if you something to say, and it's okay if you say it's crap but please tell me why it's crap so my next one can at least be shin crap)**

Chapter two: And unexpected kiss, a brother lives, And an uncomfortable Setsuna .

"Nena come here." Angel said stepping off the stage as his soldiers got ready.

Nena nodded and followed him, Beast taking up the rear. He was wondering what Angel was getting at, he was normally up to something and it was normally something that Beast couldn't quite control.

"What is it?" Nena asked looking up at Angel.

"I wanted to show you me and Beast's machines." He said smiling warmly. "Though I'm sorry yours isn't done quite yet but we didn't expect you to alive yet."

_My he seems so warm._ Beast thought narrowing his eyes at him. _Which is never a good sign for me._

"Are you sure that's a good idea Angel?" Beast asked crossing his arms, being careful not to cut himself on his gauntlet.

"Ah but she will be on our team for quite some time," Angel glancing over his shoulder smirking ear to ear, a look that Beast found completely and utterly creepy. "So it's only natural to show our new comrade in arms the extent of our technology." Angel looked forward his eyes gleaming for a moment. "And our GN drives…."

It was twenty minutes later when the group entered a hangar that was slightly sunk into the ground. Most people would have thought it was an old decrepit hangar that was no longer in use. That is if it hadn't been for the five men armed with sub machine guns, and two kneeling mobile suits on either side of it.

The guards moved aside to let them inside. Angel nodded as they saluted, and Beast glared at them making them shake. Beast made all the soldiers afraid because they knew he could probably kill them all, with or without mobile suits.

The door opened into a darkened hangar. Two large shapes could be seen in the back of the hangar, sitting like some kind of dark centuries.

"Beast yours first." Angel said.

Beast sighed at him. And then walked into the hangar and clapped twice, his gauntlet causing a strange vibration and tone across the room, and a moment later one of the two dark shapes was illuminated.

It was a mobile suit. It was thin and lithe and black. The right arm form the elbow down was a gauntlet reminiscent of Beast's. The head was a triangular pylon with seven eyes on both sides of the extended unit. They're was a pod on it's back with several vent looking slits. The left arm was encased in a shield with many handles coming out of it.

"This is Beast." Angel said walking up and patting one of it's metal legs. "I know it seems like an unoriginal name." He said rubbing the metal softly. "But we were named after these machines so please forgive that fact."

Angel then clapped the leg three times and the other machine was lit up. This machine practically glowed white, the shape was similar to Beast but with a head that looked like a helmet and then the back…

"The wings of God."

On the back was attached a pair of massive wings. Each feather was detailed exquisitely, you could see the individual ruffle of each one. They made the whole machine look like an Angel.

"This is the most powerful machine ever to have been created by man." He said as it's eyes lit up. "This is the true power of a twin drive."

The back of the machine opened and two GN drives slid out as it powered on.

"With this Gundam I will bring the world to it's knees." The glimmer in Angels eyes was definitely one of madness. "In the name of the father…"

"Allelujah!" Bane called opening the door to his dead silent log cabin. "Well if no ones around…"

Bane walked through the living room looking around with an acute eye. He didn't see anything in the foyer so he decided to explore the house, like some kind of burglar.

It was well over an hour before he stumbled upon something interesting. It was a Celestial Being symbol.

"Mister Bane?" It was Mary's voice.

Bane turned her smiling innocently and holding the small cloth symbol behind his back. "Yes my dear?"

"What are you doing rummaging through the hous?" Her eyes narrowed a little. She probably knew more then Bane cared for her to about his exploits through her house.

"I was just looking for your husband." He said. "I wanted to ask him to take my place tomorrow as the pastor."

She looked a little shocked at that. Which was exactly what Bane had wanted.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked. "I know you and him have been talking about him taking over for you occasionally but do you think he's ready?"

Bane tucked the emblem into the back of his pants and moved his shirt over it to hide it. "I have complete faith in Allelujah." He said walking out of the bedroom back towards the living room trying to cast off any remaining suspicions. "And besides we've been working on this for more then a month now…."

"Then why were you snooping around my house?" Her voice had changed. The preacher had heard the tone and sharpness of it described by Allelujah.

"Ah miss Soma glad you could join us." He said noting surprise in the fact that he knew who that was. "I guess you have a right to know though." He pulled the Celestial Being emblem out from behind his back. "Gundam Meister…"

She moved faster then Bane had predicted. And hit him harder then he thought possible. Her fist impacted the center of his abdomen lifting him three inches of the ground and propelling his body into the night stand behind him, and subsequently the window behind that which cracked in all direction radiating out from his back.

"I didn't anyone could hit quite that hard." He wheezed blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

Soma drew a hand gun and pointed it at his forehead. "You can't know our past…" She said Marie begging her not to kill him.

"Relax." Bane said smiling, though not moving much do mostly to how badly that had hurt. "I've always known." He decided to slowly stand up, mostly because of the glass pressing into his back. And slowly he came to his feet Soma tracing his head with the hand gun. "And honestly I agree with Celestial Being…"

Lockon Stratos was staring at the ceiling in his room. His left hand hung off the edge of the messy bed, which his body floated inches above anyways. His right hand was resting on his bare stomach, the fingers twitching as they moved something around in his hand.

His eyes rested on a picture of Anew that floated up above him. The left side of his mouth hung slightly open as he thought about her. Remembered talking to her, telling her what the rest of the crew would never know. His ties to Catharon and how he still remembered seeing his parents body's. And then how they had come to an end. "I miss you." He said absently.

The object in his right hand floated out of his grasp. It was a golden ring with three studs in it. The middle was a dark blue surrounded by ruby red. Something was engraved on the inside of the small ring, in very tiny but easily legible letters. 'Anew R. Dylandy.'

He sighed and stretched out to catch the ring. His fingers brushed it sending it spinning through space towards the far wall. He pushed out of the bed wearing nothing but loose black pajama's, tied at both the waist and cuff for ease of movement.

The ring hit the wall and bounced off before he caught it. He turned it over in his fingers thinking about what would never be.

He maneuvered to his desk and pulled a drawer out. A moment later the ring rested easily in it's deepest recess.

Lyle took a moment longer to look at it. Reflecting on what he both gained and lost in joining Celestial Being. No longer sure if the old saying held true, it was better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all. That was a hard saying for someone who had experience on the matter, but one that he almost agreed with. Almost.

"I'll see you someday." He said heading to the bathroom to begin his morning ritual of bathing and acting like everything was all right…

Setsuna found himself having more free time then usual. Mostly because Trace and Ian were re-running figures on the Quanta and it's capabilities.

So Setsuna had decided to see if Feldt would tell him about the Quanta, only to find she was busy on back the on Ptolemy, which for some reason Sumeragi had told him he couldn't set foot on.

He had in the end tried to contact Tieria, who had also been to busy. Setsuna decided he was probably being ignored. Why was something he couldn't fathom but he decided it was the truth.

And so having nothing to do he had traveled to what Lockon had dubbed the entertainment room. Which was a large couch a few armchairs and a T.V. He had spent very little time in this supposedly relaxing place, mostly because since the final battle for Veda he had been more busy then ever. Trying to get the Quanta to match his personal ability's, not to mention he was the only one that had a working Gundam at the moment.

Setsuna entered the room almost cautiously. He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of sitting down and doing nothing productive. It was just something like a foreign concept to him.

But he did slowly make his way to the couch and sit down, finding the remote in the couch cushions in the process. He attentively studied the remote, not entirely sure which button did what. He then pointed at the TV and turned it on. It was on a cartoon station, something he attributed to either Lyle or Mileina, though he had heard something from Tieria about Lasse having a secret joy for the things.

He watched it for a few moments and then changed the channel frowning. He had not liked that in the least, not the colors or the theme or they're values.

He flipped through the channels until he came to something called 'the news.' He couldn't say he liked this much better. But he could easily see the use of it. He was about to change the channel when the new anchor said something that caught his attention.

"And in breaking news the former country of Germany was invaded, and occupied, this morning." Setsuna leaned forward the news earning his rapt attention. "The alliance forces stationed they're were overwhelmed early this morning and a new force calling themselves…"

"…The Order." Saji repeated staring almost afraid at the TV. "Another war."

"Saji?" Luise called from the kitchen of his apartment. "What's wrong you sound distressed?"  
She walked out into the living room and dropped a platter of cheese burgers all over the floor. "Does this mean." She started.

"It means celestial being will be back." He said and then swallowed. "And I'll go with them." There was something determined in his eyes. "To stop war."

A harsh laugh came from the door. Both Luise and Saji turned towards the open door.

"I'm sorry to let myself in." The tall handsome man with brown hair said.

"Lockon?" Saji asked confused. "I thought you were in space." He gasped.

The man frowned. "I had almost forgotten." He said bringing up his gauntlet. "That this body had that name once." He then smiled a disturbing smile, almost predatory in nature, as he approached them.

Saji instinctively took a step in front of Luise. "If you're not Lockon then who are you?" He was tense. Mostly because for some reason he couldn't explain he could feel an evil aura pouring off the man. Almost a tangible hatred, but what was it directed at?

He frowned and stopped for a moment. "Who am I?" He said seeming to ask both them and himself. "It's been a long time since I pondered that question." He slowly walked towards them. Each step made an echoing sound throughout the small apartment. "But that then begs the question what defines a person? Is it perhaps his name? Or his character?" The man then returned to his smile. "Honestly it doesn't make a bit of difference, I'm still going to take you li…"

"Beast stop." Angel said walking into the room. "I told you I wanted them to relay a message for me." The man's red eyes sweeped across the small apartment seeming to ponder every square inch of it and it's belongings. He frowned when he saw the news. "Oh my."

Saji, who was still standing between Luise and Beast, saw the mans raven black hair and red eyes. "Setsuna?" He asked amazed.

The man turned his head towards after a moment. His right thumb resting under his chin while the rest of his hand curled gently around his right cheek. "My, my." He said cocking his head to the right side, his pressing lightly into his skin. "It seems my brother has forever replaced my presence in those I meet."

"Can I come in now?" It was a female voice that Saji didn't recognize. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for Luise.

"You." She said breathlessly as she saw Nena Trinity enter the room. "I killed you." It was perhaps fortunate for all the party's concerned that Luise no longer carried a gun on her person.

"Oh yes." Angel said glancing over his shoulder. "I forgot that you two know one another." Angel then sighed slightly and put his hands to his sides, his face becoming a mask of friendship and goodwill. "What say we simply allow bygones to be bygones eh?"

Beast sniggered at what he perceived as Angels arrogance. A trait that he knew he also possessed. Though in his mind he could have bluffed the pair of them far better then his leader, not that he would imply such a thing out loud.

"She killed my family." Luise said angrily. Saji was now not sure what was better, being in between her and Beast or her and Nena. "I can never forgive her."

"And you killed me." Nena said in a rather spoiled voice.

"Nena, darling, could go wait in the car for Beast and I to finish?" He asked in the sincerest tone. Which of course meant that it was an order and one he expected to be followed.

Of course Nena was unaware of the threat the tone concealed. "Alright." She sighed turning and walking off. "But you guys better be back soon." She mumbled.

"Ah children." Angel said somewhat sagely. "What can one do with them."

"Strap a bomb to their chest and tell them to kill for 'god'" Beast said with a voice full of conceit and mockery.

If Angel didn't have keep up an appearance he would spill his comrades blood. That was a line that no one was allowed to cross and live, except on occasion Beast who was just that highly tactful.

"Please ignore Beast." Angel said a razor edge to his voice. "He tends to 'lose' his head on occasion."

"What do you want?" Saji said being almost out of character defending Luise like this.

Angel smiled again, even wider then before if one could believe it. "Tell my beloved sibling, Setsuna F. Seie, that I want to meet with him." Angel said pulling a DVD out of his pocket. "I want to meet here with anyone he deems fit to bring." He tossed the DVD unto the couch. "I want to talk about what just happened to Germany this morning." Angel turned on his heels and started to go, with Beast in step close behind. "Lets call it a family reunion shall we?"

"Wait stop." Sumeragi said holding out a hand to silence Setsuna. "You're telling me you actually figured out how to turn the TV on?"

Setsuna gave her an empty stare, bored even. "Yes." He answered simply. "And yes I figured out how to change channels to." He said trying to head off anymore interruptions. "And on the news they said Germany was occupied."

Sumeragi sighed. "I know." She said not sounding happy about it in the slightest. "Veda informed me about it early this morning, right when it was happening."

"Then we have a plan?" Setsuna asked.

"No." Sumeragi said putting up her hand to stop him from protesting. "The new Gundams are not done yet." She started closing her eyes and putting her head in her left hand. "And Exia R2 is the only mobile suit aboard this ship. If we sent you out in it you would not only be outnumbered but possibly outmatched and the Ptolemy would have no credible defense from attack." She sounded like she had done a considerable amount of thought on the subject.

Setsuna considered arguing for a moment. And then nodded. "I understand." He said turning his back on her and leaving. "Finish the Quanta as soon as possible." Sumeragi didn't see his eyes glowing as he left the room.

"Setsuna! Setsuna!" A red haro shouted as it bumped and bounded through the hallway towards him. Setsuna recognized it as the one Saji had used.

"Yes haro?" setsuna asked as it all but crashed into him.

"Message from Saji!" It shouted excitedly, repeating the sentence several times.

"Okay now give me the message." Setsuna said tartly. Though he secretly smiled at the energetic machine, it reminded of Lyle Dylandy more and more as time passed.

A recording of Saji's voice started playing. "Setsuna something strange is going on." He sounded panicked, something that confused Setsuna. Why was Saji so panicked? "Lockon just barged into my apartment and probably would have killed me." Setsuna was now paying this his undivided attention. "But then this guy that looked like you barged in. He called himself Angel and said Lockons name was Beast, I'm still confused about it but he had Nena Trinity with him." _That's impossible._ Setsuna thought, _I saw her die._ "And then he said he was your brother and that he wanted to meet and…" Saji was cut off as Luise shouted. "Just get down here now!" They're was a brief argument before the recording ended.

"Coordinate coordinates!" The haro said stopping to display a holo graphic map.

On the top left of the map were words written in a handwriting that he recognized. "Noah." He said unintentionally. The message read. "Bring a friend little brother, hell bring two for all I care. Just come I need to talk to you, about Germany." Under this it was signed 'you're beloved brother…'

Setsuna grabbed the haro and ran down the hall, heading towards one of their transports, all the while using Veda to get him tickets on the next train to earth. He was paying so much attention to this that he didn't see Feldt Grace walk out of the door in front of him. He didn't even see her as he crashed into her sending both of them spiraling through the air.

"What's the rush?" She asked stabilizing her spin and landing gracefully on the wall.

"I need to get to earth." He said crashing into the wall dropping haro and generally putting himself into a degrading orbit. "Quickly." He added as an after thought.

"Why?" She asked moving over to help him stabilize his orbit.

"Its complicated." He answered.

"Can I come with you?" She asked having a bad feeling about it. "I could be useful."

Setsuna glanced up at her not sure how to say no politely. "Fine." He conceded after a moment. "But if your coming get Lyle." He said not giving a reason why. But making it sound severally urgent.

"Okay." Feldt said nodding and running to find him, grabbing the haro unit and disappearing behind a turn in the hall…

Bane sat uncomfortably on Allelujah's couch. This feeling was increased ten fold whenever he remembered that Soma was staring at him menacingly. That was a woman who scared the life out of the preacher.

"Can I go now?" He asked impatiently.

"No." Soma said glaring at him with murderous intent. It was only a good thing for Bane that Mary wasn't buried far under the surface of her consciousness. If she was he would be dead.

"Then can I have something to drink?" He asked wanting any excuse to get out of there.

"No."

He was starting to consider an escape plan. That is until he heard the front door open and close. "Mary I'm home!" It was a rather cheerful Allelujah.

"Oh Alli!" Soma called. Bane could hear him gulp from the hallway that led to the living room. Bane had an idea that Alli was a name that Soma used for him.

"Soma can you please bring Mary back?" He asked tiptoeing around the corner. And then stopping in his steps when he saw Bane wave at him from the couch. "Father Bane?" He was most certainly confused.

"It appears I have been busted." Bane said smiling innocently. "Or so the saying go's."

"He was snooping around the house." Soma said standing up and giving Allelujah a look that would make most men drop dead from the intensity of the gaze. "And he no knows we're Celestial Being members."

Allelujah took a moment to process what he thought be a massive change in his life. "What do we do now?" He asked no one in particular.

"Nothing." Bane said getting up. "I'm rather proud of you actually." He said about to approach the man, and then stopped when he caught Somas gaze. "You see I fought the Gundams as a Flag pilot." He said smirking widely. "If I remember right it was against the transforming one." Allelujah looked somewhat amazed. "He of course beat me in a single strike, had I not managed to move as fast as I did I would have lost my life that day." He had even caught Soma off guard with that. And as a result he passed her without incident and stood in front of Allelujah. "And ever since then I have wanted to meet the pilot that changed my life." He grabbed Allelujah's hand. "Thank you Gundam pilot."

"How did you know?" He asked. Hallelujah remarked snidely in his head. _"Kill him! He knows who we are, he's a spy. WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING!"_

"Lets just say it was a good guess." Bane released his hand. "Now for the reason I came over." He said waiting a moment for dramatic effect. "I want you to preach for me this Sunday…"

The look on Allelujah's face was one that no one present would forget for the rest of they're lives. It was a mixture of surprise, joy, anticipation, excitement, dread, uncertainty and maybe a hint of please no!

"Any ways I have to go so… later!" And with that Bane managed to run out of the house and to his waiting chopper….

"I know what you're thinking Shadow." Viral said with disdain, glancing over his shoulder at the woman. "And if you tickle me I'll kill you." He sounded like he meant it.

Shadow on the other hand merely rolled her eyes and walked up stealthily behind him. "Fine." She said drawing the word out and hugging him around the neck from behind. "If you really feel that strongly about it then I'll behave."

Viral could almost hear her thinking 'for now.' "What do you want?" He asked looking back at the computer terminal he had been typing away at. "Because I need to finish the final equipment loadouts for my Gundam."

"Aren't they more like ordinary mobile suits since they're abilities are lessened?" She asked curiously.

"I am not going to answer that." He said growing even more impatient and angry. "Now if you don't have a good question then get out of my room."

"Oh come on." She said seriously. "You're the only interesting person on the ship, besides Tieria and he told me to leave him alone!" She sounded a little distressed.

"Good for you." He said not really listening. "Now GO!" It was an order.

"No way!" She said annoying him further. "Besides I had something I was kinda curious about…"

"Then ask and leave." He said cutting her off.

"How could Ribbons be your father?" It was a simple question. But it was one that made Viral stop writing.

"Why do you do this to me?" He said almost to low for her to hear. "Fine I'll explain but then leave me." He said turning the chair around. Unfortunately she was still holding unto his neck and was flung into his computer knocking it out into zero gravity where it simply floated. Viral didn't say anything but instead wait for her to clumsily come back into his line of sight. "Are you done goofing off now?" She nodded. "Good because I will only answer this once."

She waited a few moments for him to start. Viral used this time to collect his thoughts and prepare to answer her. "The simplest way to say it is that Ribbons had a mistress." He stated simply. "And Ribbons was a man that did nothing without a purpose. In this case that purpose was to see what would happen when a human was born from both the genes of an Inovade and a human." His voice took on a somber almost sad quality. "My body was removed from her womb before I was born. From they're I was artificially aged and trained. The experiment was semi successful. Enough so that I could access Veda but they're were some… side effects, which I'm not telling you so don't even ask. From that point the project was dropped and I was marked for disposal." He laughed at that. "If it hadn't been for Celestial Being taking up his time he probably would have killed me. And that's it more or less."

"I'm sorry…" She said not sure what to do. "Do you need to talk or anything?" His face went from somber to angry in a heartbeat.

"No what I need is for you to leave me alon…" She kissed him. His body froze not actually sure what was going on. When she pushed away from he grabbed the computer and threw it at her. "Get the hell out!"

The door closed behind her. His computer hit it and bounced off. "Quite a temper you have." Tieria's disembodied voice called.

"Oh yes if it isn't you master Tieria." He said mockingly. "Have you come to toy with my feelings as well?"

"No." He said the door opening. "I wanted to show you my new body…"

Nena sat quietly at a table just as Angel had instructed. He had said Setsuna would be along shortly and he wanted her to greet him. In reality he wanted to make sure his brother wouldn't shoot first and ask questions later.

Angel was rather happy when his brother. He noted that he had grown considerably since they're last encounter. But what was even more impressive was the pink haired girl that followed him. Oh what a development. His little brother had grown so much!

Setsuna saw Nena sitting at a table. But not his brother, whose face even after all these years he could never miss. Setsuna and Feldt moved to the table and took a seat, Feldt with a clear distaste.

"Wow I didn't know you had a girl friend Setsuna." Nena said smiling as she saw the pair sit.

"He's not my boyfriend." Feldt said blushing brightly. Setsuna saw her cheeks turn red.

"Feldt you're cheeks are bright red." He stated missing the blatantly obvious. "Do you need sun-block?" Nena laughed out right at his naivety.

"You haven't changed at all!" She proclaimed. "I bet you don't even know what a girl friend is." She said still laughing.

Setsuna was confused. "Isn't that a girl whose your friend?" Nena laughed even louder. Setsuna took the time to look for his brother.

"Setsuna we need to have a serious talk." Lyle said to himself hearing the whole thing through his ear piece. "You just so clueless that it hurts."

"Does it now?" A voice that he knew like no other said.

"Neil…" He dropped the sniper rifle he had been holding as he turned. It clattered to the floor with a loud sound. He saw the face of his brother walk towards him.

"Almost." He said suddenly running towards him. "You stupid bastard!" He swung the clawed gauntlet.

Lyle moved just fast enough to avoid injury. Instead the claws tore his shirt and vest a four rips across there fabric. Beast flipped backwards going for a head kick. Lyle ducked down and rolled forwards avoiding the blow.

"But you have to be him." He said shaking.

"Do I?" Beast asked swinging the claw wildly at Lyle who avoided it with amazing agility. "After all what defines us a person?" The claw cut into his left side, a shallow wound, and sent blood and flesh spraying across the floor. "Is it his name?" Lyles back hit the wall. "His face?" Beast kicked Lyle in the chest hitting his body against the concrete hard enough to hear a crack. "His personality?" He then reversed the move bring his left foot into Lyles head. "Tell me what it is!" Lyles body flew through the air and hit the ground rolling through the abandoned building's dirty floor and into the remains of a broken window. "no I want you to answer." Beast said slowly picking up the rifle and walking towards him. "I'm dying to know." He then started laughing at his own joke.

Lyle looked at this man that looked like his brother. His hand closed around a piece of large piece of glass cutting his fingers in the process. He didn't know who he was but he knew he wasn't his brother. He decided to not die that easily.

"Now die." Beast said lowering the rifle towards Lyle's head. Lyle rolled and the rifle cracked on the ground, ruining the weapon. Lyle then kicked the back of Beasts knee knocking him off balance and giving him a chance to stand up. "So your not a weakling after all." Beast smiled pulling his gauntlet back and straightening his fingers. "Good. It's been a long time since I've killed worthy prey."

"The only one that will die today is you." Lyle retorted. Beast smirked and then ran at him full speed. Lyle did the same. Beast thrust his arm forward aiming to pierce Lyles heart. Lyle however was to fast. He pulled to the side and sunk the piece of glass deep into the left side of Beasts chest. The man staggered and fell on his back. From they're he slid into the wall where his blood pooled around his body.

"My my." He said actually starting to get up. "Do you know how long it's been since someone tried to pierce my heart?" He stood up and pulled the piece of glass out of his chest. "Now lets see if you can hurt me more…"

Setsuna was starting to get worried. Lyle hadn't contacted him in awhile.

"Have you two ever kissed?" And then there was Nena…

"N-no." Feldt said her face becoming steadily redder. "We've never done anything like that."

Setsuna didn't know much about social situations. But he could tell he was getting in more and more trouble.

"Hey Setsuna!" Nena called leaning over the table towards him. "If you don't have a girl friend how about me and you go out on a date?

"No!" Feldt said and then covered her mouth when she realized it. "I-I mean…"

"Oh so you do like him?" Nena teased

"No I don't!" Feldt said growing redder all the time.

"Then why are you blushing so much?"

"I-I-I…." Feldt stuttered.

"Setsuna I'll kiss you." Nena said leaning over the table and winking. "Again."

"That didn't count!" Feldt shouted at her. "It was against his will."

"But he didn't resist that much…"

Setsuna looked from one to the other. And then as silently as possible he pushed back form the table and moved stealthily away from them, lucky that the two were paying complete attention to they're argument. He didn't stop until he was in front of the building he had seen his brother at.

Noah was laughing. "I don't remember you being a lady's man."

"Your alive." Setsuna said angrily.

"And so are you." Noah said smirking broadly. "What a coincidence. We did try to kill one another didn't we?"

"And I shot you in the head." Setsuna said considering briefly if this really was his long dead brother.

"That's right." Noah said touching his forehead between his eyes. "The bullet hit me right here, it tore my face pretty badly. But as you can plainly see I'm very much alive." He moved his hand to his side and smiled at Setsuna. "Though I must say all the surgery and cell regeneration was very painful, and it took forever because of the extent of the damage."

"Why are you here? What do you know about Germany?" Setsuna asked angrily.

"I'm here because someone took an interest in my life." Noah said smiling. "And I know exactly what's happening in Germany. I know that they will spread from Germany to the rest of Europe and beyond. As a matter of fact they won't stop until all the earth is subjected to them." He leaned towards his younger brother in a conspirator like manner. "And I know this because I am they're leader."

Setsuna's eyes widened. He was surprised and confused. "Why would you do that?" He asked not really wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"The same reason you killed me." He said turning and walking away from him. "I was told to." Noah looked over his shoulder smiling warmly. "And my names not Noah anymore. It's Angel."

Beast and Lyle faced each other. Both were panting and bleeding. It had been a hard fight and neither side had escaped serious injury.

"Why do you look like my brother?" Lyle panted barely able to stand.

"Your brother is alive." Beast said smirking broadly. "He's in this mind somewhere. But I guarantee you that he's as good as dead." Beast was also barely able to stand, mostly due to his excessive blood loss. "Because I've already lost one body and I don't intend to die again."

"Beast I'm done." A voice said over the com unit on his belt. "It's time to leave, and yes that means you can forget about any further fun with Lyle."

"Yes Angel." Beast said. "Disengaging." Beast turned and jumped out the window.

Lyle ran to the window to see what happened. And was surprised to the man's agility as he grabbed unto the flag pole several floors down and swung out landing in the street gracefully where he disappeared into an alley way. "Neil." Lyle said his vision blurring and his body falling backwards. "Anew what should I do?" He hit the ground and closed his eyes losing consciousness.

Bane was leaning back against a bench in the towns park. A cigarette in his mouth, burning absently, and his eyes glued to the sky.

"Father Bane?" Allelujah asked walking up behind him.

"Take a seat Allelujah." He said brushing the snow out of the space next to him. "And tell me what you want to know."

Allelujah did as Bane had asked and sat next to him. "Why were you sneaking around my house?" He asked after a time.

"Because I just wanted to know." Bane answered taking the cigarette out of his mouth and flicking it into the deep snow.

"Wanted to know what?" Allelujah asked when Bane didn't continue.

"If my gut was right." Bane answered. "Right that you were a part of Celestial Being."

"Why didn't you just ask?" Allelujah looked up at the sky leaning back in his seat.

"Would you have told me if I asked?" Bane stated turning to look at Allelujah. "Celestial Being is still wanted. And lets face it you can't always tell who to trust."

"I would have told you." Allelujah assured him. "You were the only one that greeted us after all. Made us feel like we belonged here."

Bane laughed. "I guess I was." He conceded. "But it's only natural. Outsiders rarely come here for any reason other then to try and exploit the people here." Bane said smiling at a few old memory's. "Of course they came around pretty fast when those oil drillers came into town. Claiming they had the deed and everything."

"Yeah." Allelujah said remembering the skinny engineers and greedy businessmen, and they're muscular thugs. "I hope they're all out of the hospital by now."

Bane and Allelujah laughed together. Both remembering the bloody brawl that the two of them had gotten into, how just the two of them took the two hundred men. Even they drew guns the pair were still more then a match for them. Cracking skulls left and right, fighting like they had been a team for years even though they only met the month prior. Neither of them had been able to hold silverware for the next two weeks but both thought it was worth it.

"If I remember right you two were going to move to another village in a few days." Bane said. "Of course I noticed the two of you decided to stay after all."

"Yeah I guess we did." Allelujah said smiling. "It helped that the other villagers helped make our home." He said remembering the days and weeks of work that had went into it.

"It was only fitting for the town heroes."Bane then sighed. "I'm sorry for snooping but I just had to know if you were that pilot." Allelujah rolled his head to look the other man in the eye. "I owe that pilot a lot. It's thanks to him that I left the military and became of man of the cloth."

"It's you I owe." Allelujah said. "Your helped us find the truth. Helped us find forgiveness for the lives we took."

Bane shook his head and got up. "Actually it's not me you owe." He said walking away. "The two people you owe are your beautiful wife and God." He turned as he was about to exit the park. "And don't forget, your preaching on faith. And don't take more then one donut unless you want sister Terry to give your hide a tanning…"

"I won't." Allelujah called back and waved the pastor off.

Bane smiled and walked out of the park to his Harley. He revved the engine for a moment before blasting out into the snow covered roads. A trail of snow blew in all direction like a dust cloud.

Allelujah watched him go and then sighed. "I guess now I have to go appease Soma?"

"_Your sure right about that."_ Hallelujah mocked. _"At least don't make her any madder. I want to live…"_

"Miss Sumeragi!" Millennia yelled bursting into her room without knocking.

"What is it?" She asked testily. "And is Setsuna back yet?"

"He is." The young girl said barely able to hold her excitement. "And he brought some people with him."

Sumeragi frowned. "Setsuna brought someone with him?" She asked just to clarify.

"No. He brought three people!" She said still excited. "And the whole crews greeting them!"

"He brought three people? What is he thinking?" She said to herself as Millennia ran out of the room in a burst of energy. "I'm going to have a serious talk to him." She said aloud following Millennia at a much slower pace.

She however had to stop when she three figures. The lead was wearing a blue pilots suit, like setsuna's old one, while one of the others wore a white one and the third, clearly a female, wore black.

"Where did they get those?" She said looking straight at Setsuna. "And why would you bring strangers unto the Ptolemy?"

"Ptolemy two." Said a familiar soft voice, the figure in blue started removing his helmet and shoulder length purple hair fell out of it. "If I'm not mistake Sumeragi Le Noragi."

"Tieria." She said amazed to see him standing before her. "But who are the other two?"

They both took of they're helmets. "I'm Viral and this is Blissful Shadow. We will be your two new Gundam pilots." The man with red hair said.

"Tieria." Lasse said looking at him with a smile. "Bring back a driver next time."

"I'll have to see what I can do…"

Angel sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed, his eyes glowing softly. "I can't believe he remembered my name." He chuckled. "It's been so long, yet he still knows me as Noah."

His thoughts were rudely interrupted as a voice rang out in his head. "Put your feelings aside." The voice said hatred seething into it.

"Forgive me master." He said smiling to himself. "I forget you have to reside inside my head." Angel looked up into the mirror and saw a shadowy face looking out at him, a shadowy face with green hair. "Ribbons Almark…"

**Sorry for the long wait, and the grammatical mess of the last chapter. It was posted without my knowledge before it was completed (you can thank both a logged in laptop and a nosy brother for that.)  
This would have been posted awhile ago had I not locked myself out of my Fan Fiction account. I intend to take it down and work on it in the future, once I figure out how to do that, (Sigh. My skill with this kind of thing is lacking at best.)**

**As for the review I generally agree. This is a 'meh' story (meh= mediocre) but one that I hope isn't to terrible to read.  
On a side not I'm assuming a love triangle between Setsuna Feldt and Nena was requested, which luckily for me was an idea in the original story layout (Go to much free time!) **

**I hope you enjoy and until next time….**


End file.
